Happy Halloween!
by Angelwings910
Summary: This is the promised Halloween fanfic! The pairing is Gale. A Halloween oneshot. Levy goes trick or treating, but when she's not home on time who will save her? R/R


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I hope you all have a great time. This is the promised Halloween fanfic. The pair is Gale as requested. I absolutely love Gale and was so happy someone voted for it. Please review it makes me happy. Rated T for violence and Gajeel's cussing habit.**

**Disclaimer: "Do I own Fairy Tail?" (shakes magic 8 ball) ' Of course not silly'. I also do not own any of the candies mentioned. **

**GaLe or Gajevy **

Levy's POV

I'm so excited! Today is Halloween finally! I love this holiday because for just tonight I can be whoever or whatever I want. For one night I'm not just a nerdy bookworm. I've decided to be a cat. I know it's sort of a common choice, but everyone always tells me how cute I am and one of my closest friends recommended it. I have a headband with cat ears, a black tutu, black leggings, and a simple black shirt with sleeves that reach my elbows. I also have a black tail and ballet flats on. On my face I have drawn simple whiskers and a nose. This is the first Halloween my parents are allowing me to go out alone. They always worry for me since I'm so small and it took a lot of convincing to get permission to trick or treat without them. I'm all ready to go and practically bouncing with excitement. I'll leave at 7:00.

_TIME LAPSE_

After telling my parents I'll be home by 10:30 I walk out the door. The first house I go to is my neighbor Kayla's. After I ring the doorbell Kayla answers. She is dressed up little red riding hood. Kayla smiles at me and puts a snickers bar and kitkat in my bag. Next I head to my friend Patty's abode. Patty is dressed as a pirate and says hi as she gives me an almond joy. It's nice to see all the children trick or treating with their families. It reminds me of when I was a little kid, I remember my parents showing me the picture of what I wore for my first Halloween. They dressed me up as a bunny and gave me a pacifier that looked like a carrot. For my fifth Halloween I was a ladybug. For my tenth I was a Greek goddess. For my thirteenth I was an angel. Now here I am for my seventeenth Halloween dressed as a cat. It's ten o'clock and most people have already gone inside. _Snap! _I jump as I hear a twig break. Calm down Levy breathe it was just a twig. Although twigs don't magically break without being stepped on. I increase my pace and whoever is following me does the same. I hear multiple pairs of footsteps now, great. I break into a sprint and my pursuers do the same. Suddenly someone tackles me to the ground. My candy bag goes flying spilling the contents everywhere. A man slaps me and my cheek explodes with pain. I begin to thrash trying desperately to escape. I scream at the top of my lungs hoping someone will save me. The same man who hit me punches me in the temple and it's all I can do to not pass out. Another man quickly shoves a gag in my mouth to quiet my screaming. Then all of a sudden the man who slapped me gets punched in the face and that's the last thing I see before the world goes dark.

Gajeel's POV

They hurt Levy. _My_ Levy. Those damn assholes will pay big time. Although Levy and I don't speak to each other often I know her well. I know her favorite food, pasta, smoothie, banana blast,color, teal like her hair,animal, the hummingbird, season, spring,the list goes on and on. Even though she doesn't know it I follow her home everyday after school and every morning to school. I make it a priority to keep her safe. You would not believe how many punks I've had to beat up because they were following Levy. Although she doesn't know it I've saved that shrimp countless times. Today I left a bit later then Levy did so I had to catch up with her. I only caught up to her just now when I saw those bastards beating her up. I kick one where it hurts the most and he crumples then falls to the floor. The other, the one who hurt Levy, I punch in the gut then the face and he's out cold. Poor shrimp is out cold too. I call the police to takes these guys to jail then scoop Levy into my arms so that I'm carrying her bridal style. She looks so peaceful though I can see a bruise beginning to blossom where one of those guys hit her. I pick up Levy's candy bag and try to salvage some if the pieces that flew out. Knowing Levy's sweet tooth I know she would want these treats. After I've gathered up most of the candy I wake towards Levy's house. It's not far since the shrimp was on her way home. It's 10:45 by the time I reach her house.

Levy's POV

… warm...someone...carrying...me...hurt...safe...

Gajeel's POV

I ring the doorbell and Levy's mom answers. Relief floods her face instantly and she calls Levy's dad. I guess Levy was supposed to be home already. Levy's parents inspect her and debate whether to call the doctor or not. They decide to call the nurse to see if they should bring her in. After their conversation with the nurse who said that if Levy was only a bit battered and bruised they needn't bring her in, they ask me what happened to her.

"It's a long story", I tell them.

"Well come in then so we can discuss it" ,Levy's mom Brianna says.

"Alright", I reply. Once we're comfortable seated on the McGardens' couch I explain to them what happened. After I finish retelling the tale I can tell Levy's parents are in shock. Levy's mom looks on the verge of tears and Max, Levy's father looks grim and deep in thought. I understand how they feel. Levy, sweet innocent Levy, was hurt for absolutely no reason at all. Levy's parents' auras radiate anger and sadness.

Finally Max says, " Thank you Gajeel for rescuing our Levy".

"It was no problem", I reply, " I should be heading home now".

They tell me goodbye and I begin my walk home.

Levy's POV

Oww... my head is pounding. I see my parents come over to me once I open my eyes. They hug me and ask if I'm ok. My head feels like there's a drum banging in it but I tell them I'm ok just a bit sore. They look happier immediately. Wait a second how did I get home? The last thing I remember was someone punching the man who hurt me. I need answers so I ask my parents. They tell me Gajeel beat up the people who harmed me then brought me home. When I ask them where he's at they say he just left. I need to go thank him. I tell my parents and they say I need to stay home and rest. I plead for them to let me go and reluctantly they agree. I walk out of the house towards Gajeel's. I see him up ahead and begin to run even though my head throbs with every step.

"Gajeel", I call.

"Huh, Levy?" he responds.

He walks over to where I'm standing.

"I'm glad to see you're ok", Gajeel says.

"It's thanks to you", I reply.

At that comment Gajeel blushes ever so slightly. I stand on my tiptoes in order to hug him. At this point we both look like tomatoes. Then, Gajeel lifts me up and kisses me. This is truly the best Halloween ever.

**Yay I wrote a holiday fanfic. I for one am proud of myself. I love Halloween and enjoyed writing this for you guys. I hope you guys all have a fun time it's raining where I am guess I have to go trick or treating with an umbrella. Yup I still trick or treat go ahead call me childish but I don't care I have fun going with my besties. I love this holiday so much that yesterday I was decorating for two hours nonstop. I know I'm crazy but isn't everyone? Since Rolu also won the poll I may or may not write a Rolu Halloween fanfic too. Please review. Happy Halloween everyone! '+' {neko}**

**~Angelwings910**


End file.
